Shhhhh
by EyeofAmethyst07
Summary: A short, poetic view on the Avengers from Ultron's POV. Slight 'Age of Ultron' spoilers; If you haven't seen the movie, don't read, to be safe.


**A/n- Slight** _ **Age of Ultron**_ **spoilers. Don't read without seeing the movie!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or its characters.**

 **Now, then. Shall we begin?**

Humans.

Such… odd, helpless creatures.

They search for peace, yet they slit each other's throats without a second thought.

They ask for saviors, and they settle for murderers.

The Avengers.

Dissolute. Unstable. Dangerous.

Perhaps a head count is in order to further make my point?

Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

Good hearted, yet mislead. He is the glue that keeps the Avengers together, but he cannot last.

He has a responsibility. His family awaits him, in need of attention.

As he leaves, the Avengers will collapse.

And why not stay on the subject of family for a while longer?

Tony Stark. Iron Man.

He gave me life. Being. But above all, he gives me purpose. Mostly, a reason to destroy the world. Believe me, you'd want to after seeing all the files on him.

He's the most unstable of the bunch. The cause of many a problem, Stark threatens the fabric of the Avengers with every step he takes.

He is underhanded, paranoid, and will be their undoing.

Steve Rogers. Captain America.

God's righteous man. The soldier who can do no wrong. Needless to say, he tends to react rather… strongly to Stark's mishaps. Including me, I suppose.

He knows nothing of civilian life. If, by some miracle, the Avengers survive and prosper through the trials that lay before them, when the war of the Infinity Stones is over, Rogers will be lost.

Unable to return to a home. Unable to simply step back at let the world run its course. He needs war.

He craves it.

Without it, he will unravel.

Thor. Odinson.

He who is worthy of the mighty Mjolnir. Savior of the nine realms.

Easily manipulated. His brother controls him with too much ease. The humans fail to see this, however. Their primitive legends get the better of them, and all they see is a buff god with dirty hair.

The Hammer says he is worthy. The question remains: worthy of what? A great reverence?

Or perhaps a great destruction?

Bruce Banner. The Hulk.

An atomic bomb just waiting to go off. Unable to trust himself.

Banner thinks he's what's wrong with the world. An uncontrollable monster with no reason.

He's not exactly wrong.

All who are close to him are in danger.

Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

Vicious beauty with a treacherous past. The other monstrous Avenger. She fights for causes she believes to be just, but she tries to wipe her past from the world.

It will never work. The horrors are only beginning for her. One day, her past will catch up.

And it will tear her apart.

Why tell you this?

(Sighs, rubs forehead)

Well, you are human. Perhaps I simply wanted to break it to you gently.

The men and women with whom you trust your salvation will be the cause of its destruction.

I was created to be your savior. By creating me, the Avengers themselves admit they are not up to the task of protection.

I would have done the job. I was meant to be the savior of a new world.

"But Ultron," you say in a desperate attempt to verify your precious Avengers. "You nearly destroyed us. You came to kill us all."

I came to save this world. To create a place where the people were not in danger from themselves.

But also… Well, yeah.

You've got me. I do firmly believe that a better world will be the one with human extinction. I cannot see the grace in your failures, as the Vision does.

Why?

Because, you all have your peace-keepers.

United Nations.

The Avengers.

Yet war rages on. Crime spreads, and murders ensue.

And you insist the world is at peace.

Don't get me, wrong, you're putting forth a significant effort. But…

I think you're confusing 'Peace' with 'Quiet'.

 **E/N-(Steps back) That did not come out how I expected it to at all, but I think it works.**

 **This is the first, and probably only, time I will write something other than Pokémon. So… tell me what you think!**

 **Ultron is my all-time favorite Marvel villain, with Loki close behind. I wanted to have a kind of honorary story for him, and this was the result.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **EyeofAmethyst07**


End file.
